


Waiting For You

by wxnterwxnderland



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Protective Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnterwxnderland/pseuds/wxnterwxnderland
Summary: Amelia had always had everything taken from her. Her parents, her siblings, her mentor. She shut herself away, never letting another person get close to her icy heart. However, after a seemingly fated meeting with a certain fire wizard, maybe the course of things would take a different path? Maybe...just maybe...she could learn to love again, and find out some things about herself she never knew were there.





	1. The Fated Meeting

Leaving them was even harder than I had imagined. I know they weren’t really my family, but still…I grew up with them…I grew attached to them. Ever since the incident, they’ve held me close and clothed me and called me one of their own. However, everything changed when the Master showed me a copy of the latest Sorcerer’s Weekly. It came as a bit of a shock as I had only just come in for the day, but I understood why pretty quickly…right there on the middle spread, my sister. After all this time, all this waiting and all of my tears, and she had been this close to me. “I think the day may have come, my dear, I was certainly miss your company…” It must have been hard for him to let me go like that, mainly because the guild lost one of its few employees, but I can’t let this chance slip away from me.  
The magazine stated she was a member of the Fairy Tail guild, which resides right on in the middle of Magnolia. While it would be smarter to just head start there, I haven’t traveled around in years, so stopping in Hargeon became my best option. Plus, there were reports of a Fairy Tail wizard in town today, so it wouldn’t hurt to ask him if he knew anything about my sister. The port town seemed especially crowded today, as I wandered around the shops, trying to find any kind of wizard nearby. Magic shop? No, but there does seem to be some angry little girl in there…strange, I didn’t think Hargeon was even a magic town…Master always told people to just go straight to Magnolia if they needed more magical supplies. As I turned the corner, deciding that the Salamander probably wouldn’t be in some tiny book shop, I noticed a large crowd surrounding some man. That must be him! I started to run towards him, ecstatic at the thought of seeing her again, but I began to look closer at him. Those rings he has…they couldn’t be Charm Magic…I could have sworn that they were outlawed a few years ago?! Wow, so even Fairy Tail has a few psychopaths in it. The crowd began to get angry at a small fight going on within, and soon a young man with vibrant pink hair was tossed out into the street with a blue flying cat following him. I considered approaching, but the girl from the magic shop came to help him instead, and they walked off. They must be friends…or maybe they were visiting from a nearby guild…whatever, I don’t have time for this. The creep said that he had a party coming up tonight on his boat, maybe if I sneak in, I can try to talk to him about my sister. I wandered around for a little more, my memories whipping around in my head, bringing me to places I swore I would never see again. My sister…him…the memories we shared…the pain…his betrayal…I couldn’t believe he would do that. I know I didn’t know him for that long, but I didn’t think he was capable of such…cruelty. I thought we were together in our suffering. We had both lost, and we were both trying to lighten up our situation, but right when I needed him the most, he turned his back and made everything worse. But now wasn’t the time to caught up on him, I needed to find a dress for this event.

After searching for what felt like hours (probably because it was), I finally found a nice dress for the party later. Normally I wouldn’t have been able to afford something that nice, being a Bartender for a guild didn’t pay that much after all, and drunk wizards are assholes when it comes to tipping. Luckily for me, Master gave me a pretty large sum of 400,000 Jewels to help get me to Magnolia so covering the dress was not a problem. I used the public bath house to change into the dress, a long poofy pale blue dress, and a pair of strappy silver heels that I had borrowed from a guildmate a few years ago for a party we were throwing. I started heading to the dock, when I saw a shadow in my peripheral vision. Looking up onto the balcony, I saw the pink haired boy from earlier. He seemed fixated on the boat in the distance, but made no move to try to get on it. “Hey! Girl! Do you know anything about that party boat over there?” He stood up quickly, and yelled at me as I walked down below him. Believe it or not, the young boy was pretty cute, still having that boyish feel to him, despite being my age or a little older. “Salamander from Fairy Tail is throwing that party! Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to talk with him right now. It’s really important! I’ll see you around!!” I yelled back, running in the direction of the sea, and only barely making it onto the boat.

The party turned out to be much more cramped than I imagined, and there were too many of this creep’s friends strolling around, looking at everyone. Trying to break away from the noise and the commotion, I walked into the main section of the boat, which had two rooms. One being the wheel where the Captain was, and the other were Salamander was, talking to…wow, that magic girl seems to be appearing everywhere. The conversation seemed to be going pretty south, and soon, his friends were restraining the girl. I tired to ready myself for a fight, I hadn’t used my powers in a while, and I was still pretty dusty with them. Before I could open the door, the boy from the balcony burst through, the ceiling, apparently here to save his little friend from these absolute perverts, but immediately began to get motion sick from the bock rocking back and forth. She had said his name…I think it was Natsu? His little blue cat wrapped his tail around the girl and lifted her up and off the boat, and while the group of men were distracted by trying to shoot them down, I ran up to Natsu, and offered him a hand standing up. “Hey…it’s you…from earlier…” He mumbled, trying to sound polite, but also being too focused holding in vomit. “Back at you. What do you want to do about these losers?” I whispered back at him, walking him slowly to the group, trying to keep the element of surprise on our side. “I’ll take care of these men…Happy’s trying to…get the ship back to shore. Use the rafts…get the girls…out of here.” Leaving him leaning against a wall, I nodded and smiled at him, before running out through the doors I came through, not looking back long enough to see the smile he had on his face too. I reached the main section of the party boat, where all the girls seemed pretty confused about what all the noise was about. I stood on the highest part of the boat, and began to yell at all of them. “This boat is under attack! You need to ge-” Before I could finish, the waves surrounding the boat spun wildly, and threw the ship back at shore, crashing it into the beach. The boat erupted into flames, and I spent the whole fight trying to get the girls away from the fight, but I recognized Natsu’s power…he’s a Dragon Slayer? Not only that, a Fire Dragon Slayer? But that can’t be possible that would make him… As soon as that thought crossed into my head, I paused in the sand with a strange expression. “Of course he would be the Salamander…maybe if I run back, I can still catch him! I can at least hitch a ride to Fairy Tail!” I thought to myself, smiling at the realization that my dream had not burned out yet. Running through the crowds of people, I can see a sea of Magic Council Knights arriving at the scene of the fight, but before I can get there my arm gets grabbed and dragged off into the forest. “Don’t worry! We’ll get through introductions later! Right now we need to hide…” Natsu whispered in my ear and the girl’s, before we backed ourselves into a small cave that allowed the knights to run right past us.

Later on into the night, we made a camp midway between Magnolia and Hargeon, agreeing to finish up the journey when it was morning. “So, you said you wanted to talk to Salamander, right? Well, I’m here!” Natsu said, smiling at me from the other side of the fading fire. Lucy fell asleep a few hours ago, and was curled up in a sleeping bag with Happy, leaving just Natsu and I alone. “Well…it’s hard to explain, but a few days ago, I was shown the newest Sorcerer’s Weekly magazine and it had a particular wizard in the centerfold…Erza Scarlet? Would you know her by any chance?” I mumbled, hoping for a good answer, but not trying to sound like a creepy fan. “Yeah…that she-devil…I didn’t realize she had any fans. I can get her your autograph when we get there tomorrow?” “I don't want her autograph…I've been looking for her over a decade…” Standing up to go further into the darkness, away from the warmth of the fire.  
“Hey, I’m sorry if I offended you, I didn’t know you and Erza had history? Are you a client she used to work for?” Deciding to stop the games, I took off the cloak I always wear, and looked Natsu directly in the eyes.  
“My name is Amelia Scarlet. I need to become a member of Fairy Tail to see my sister again. Can you help me?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey guys, so this actually took a lot of courage to post, so I really hope you guys like this! I have a lot of ideas of where to take this series! Thanks for taking the time to read, and I should have Chapter 2 up in a few days!! Bye bye!!


	2. A New Home, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Amelia had her fated meeting with the one and only Salamander, and is headed to Fairy Tail! What faces could be waiting for her there, or will she even make it to the guild?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you can't already tell, I basically had this thought: "What if you rewrote the ENTIRE Fairy Tail story, but added another character?" Now, I get it. Only a crazy person would do that, and I am just the crazy person for the job.
> 
> P.S Just a small warning, many of these range from slightly OOC to extremely OOC, but that's fine, it is fanfiction after all

Believe it or not, it took another hour or so to have Natsu actually believe me. Apparently, Erza is known as a “monster” to these Fairy Tail wizards, and I can’t say I saw that one coming. The last time I saw my older sister, we were both significantly younger and she was way more emotional than I could have ever hoped to be. I guess people really do change with time...I can only hope she still remembers me. We both went to sleep after our little talk, and I must admit: that little Dragon Slayer seems like a good first impression of Fairy Tail. Kind, loyal to his friends, and always willing to help those around him. Sure he may be a little destructive, but he means well. “I think we are going to end up good friends, Natsu.” I whispered in my sleeping bag, looking at the back of the sleeping boy. Just as I had begun to fall asleep, I heard him whisper, “I think we will too, Amy.”  
In the morning, we all packed up our stuff and began the short journey to Magnolia. Apparently, the girl with us was named Lucy and she was looking to become a member of Fairy Tail too. She was a Celestial Wizard, and apparently a damn good one. She seemed very kind, and very happy that someone else was joining at the same time as her. “I heard most of these people have grown up in the Fairy Tail guild, so they’ve been there for like...EVER! It’ll be nice to have a friend there that’s brand new too!” She said, looking over and smiling at me. It was nice to have this feeling in me again. As much as I loved the people at my old guild, they were…they weren’t my family. I did get close to a lot of them, and I owe them so much for all they did for me, but I knew that wasn’t where I was meant to be. I was destined for Fairy Tail. I was destined to find Erza again. I was even meant to meet...him...again. I wish I could say that I missed him, but the wounds still felt fresh after all these years. Would I be able to fit in here? Would I be able to accomplish my dreams? I felt Lucy wrap her arm around my cloak-covered shoulder, and suddenly realized that I may have been talking out loud the whole time. “If they doesn’t, then they don’t deserve to know someone as nice as you. Worst case, you have Natsu, Happy, and me! The four of us can be best friends now!!” Somehow…her words helped a little. I had barely known these people for 12 hours, and yet I think they would be wonderful friends.  
“Hey! I’d hate to stop your little gossiping time, but I would like to personally welcome you girls…to Magnolia!” Looking up from the ground, I was amazed with what I saw. The town was huge, with shops lining every street, and little vendors selling everything and anything you could ever think of. Kardia Cathedral stood in the center of town, looming over everything and it looked even cooler than the photos. However, they all paled in comparison to the true gem of Magnolia. The Fairy Tail guild, appearing even more colorful than you would think is possible. Standing near the edge of town, it stood out like a sore thumb against the modern, beautiful buildings. Everything about it screamed “magical guild”, especially when you look closely and notice all the holes in the walls. As Natsu ran ahead of us to open the door, I found myself hesitating, almost wanting to run away and pretend that nothing ever happened. I could go back to my old guild, say it wasn’t her, and live in blissful ignorance. I took small steps backwards, trying to keep Natsu and Lucy from noticing. I don’t want to drag them into my self-doubt and family problems. “Amy…is something wrong? Everyone in there is super nice, I promise!” Before I could turn around to run, Natsu was in front of me, grabbing my wrists. He pulled me close to him, but overestimated his strength and pulled me right into his chest. “Ahh…sorry about that…but seriously, if what you say is true and you are Erza’s little sister, then trust me when I say that you’ll have the whole guild in your fingertips! Besides, we’ll be a team so if they mess with you, they gotta mess with me first!” Natsu said softly, making a confident smile rise onto my face. For safe measure, I buried myself further in my black cloak to hide my face until I got a scope of the place. I didn’t realize at the time…but this was the beginning of something that no one could have ever seen coming. The friends we made, the feelings we would share, and all we would accomplish as a guild…as a team…as a true family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
See, the interesting thing about Fairy Tail is that when you hear about the strongest guild in all of Fiore, you would expect them to be stiff and strict and serious, right? I had not even fully stepped into the doors of Fairy Tail, and already the guild hall was a mess from a fight. Punches thrown, curse words coming out as almost everyone, there was absolutely no order here. “Hello! You two must be new here?” I spun around, coming face to face with the one and only Mirajane Strauss. You’d have to be an idiot to not know her, she’s in Sorcerer’s Weekly damn near every week. “Oh, I’m sorry! I’m Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Amy.” Lucy stepped forward first, obviously star struck, but soon they were both looking at me. Well, it’s now or never. We could tell them the truth, or we could hide it. They would never have to know. No…I can’t keep lying to people. Erza doesn’t deserve to be reunited with me, only to find out I’ve turned into a dirty little liar. Removing my hood, I look at Mirajane with the nicest smile I could manage with all of my anxiety, and shakily admit the truth, “Hello, my name is Amelia Scarlet. I heard you had a wizard named Erza Scarlet here? I believe she may be my sister…”  
Instant silence fell over the guild hall. The fight stopped almost as quickly as it had started, and all eyes were now on me. I could still hear the whispers though from everyone, and they didn’t hurt as much as I thought they would. “Did she just say Erza was her sister? Could it really be her?…” “Well, Erza had mentioned having a sister before, but she said she died a while ago...” Looking around, everyone seemed scared out of their minds, but at least they weren’t calling me a liar or anything like that. So she hadn’t forgotten me...she even talked about me, but she thought I was dead. I can’t exactly blame her for that, considering everything that happened. Everyone looks scared except for that one in the corner…wait, no…no way it can’t be…please someone say it isn’t him. Looking closer, I knew my suspicions were correct. The boy that abandoned me on the Northern Continent and destroyed me beyond repair had been hiding in Fairy Tail this whole time, and he had the nerve to look at me and cry… I wish more than anything that I could forget his name, but it had been etched into my memory. Gray Fullbuster. He almost fell over, hands covering his mouth, and tears almost falling from his eyes. “A…A…Amy…you’re okay! I’ve been…so worried…” Before I could deal with that small problem, a crash came from the roof of the guild, and a large creature stood before Lucy and me. She was scared half to death, but I actually thought it was pretty funny how the Guild Master could turn into such a huge beast when he was naturally pretty tiny. He gave us some speech about being true to who we are, and not letting rules hold us back from reaching our full potential. It was actually really moving, and it made me feel at home already, even though I had only been in the guild hall for a few minutes. This was it. I made it home, and now was going to be the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
